Tells of a Nobody
by Erin Elric
Summary: What if Demyx left the Organization while he had a chance. Takes place during KH2. Not good at summaries. Complete
1. Chapter 1

I'm back told you I would write a serious story eventually, I just hadn't felt like it. Read review no flames please. Italic is thought. The first chapter takes place during and after chain of memories, I have not beat the game yet I am close to completing it but not yet. So if anything is wrong I'm sorry.

Ch 1 In the beginning it was like this

Demyx sighed loudly as he walked through the empty halls of the castle.

Their plan was beginning to take shape, some of the Organization members were in castle Oblivion with Namine rewriting Sora's memories or whatever they call them selves doing.

He did feel sorry for Namine as sorry as he could feel being heartless and all. They used to be friends until she had to leave then she became all moody and such not being very much fun. Usually he spent his time harassing his fellow members mostly bugging Zexion he was fun to piss off. But he too was at castle Oblivion. He sighed _"Great I'm here alone with no one to talk to." _

"It's quiet here with half of us gone." Said Roxas from behind him.

Demyx jumped a little but Roxas didn't notice. "Yeah it is." He said turning around.

He ignored him and began to walk forward. "I'm going to go see her."

"Her?"

He sighed. "Namine duh."

"Maybe I can go with you."

"I'd rather go alone."

"Oh okay fine with me. Have fun."

Demyx walked into the meeting room, and emergency meeting had been called. _"I wonder what happened?" _He noticed most of the members were missing. He sat down in his chair.

"Now that we are all here we can star-" said Xemnas when Demyx raised his hand like he was in school or something. "Yes number nine?"

"Where are the others? Are they still in castle Oblivion?"

Axel walked in about that time. "They're dead all of them."

"D-dead?"

"Yes Demyx dead as in they are never coming back. Sora and Riku killed them all."

"Even Namine and Roxas?"

"Roxas has betrayed the organization." Said Xemnas.

"And Namine?"

"Missing."

Demyx took a minute to take it all in when he realized he was the last to know what had happened in castle Oblivion.

Okay next chapter coming soon, the story picks up later. Read review no flames please.


	2. Terrors of Twilight Town

Please review no flames those are bad for my health. Italic is thought. From here on out this story takes place during KH2 so there will be spoilers, another thing I usually don't remember what's said during cut scenes so if the dialog is wrong sorry, but hey it's a fanfiction I can turn Demyx into a sheep if I wanted to. Any who once again please review no flames those are bad for my health.

Ch 2 Terrors of Twilight Town.

Demyx felt like he was out of the loop on what was going on with the Organization, half of them were dead and Roxas left for no reason what so ever. And now Axel was acting what's next the superior is going to send him on a mission. Which is very unlikely, usually all they had him do is pick up stuff from town or something he couldn't mess up to much. Of course being the weakest out of all them had it's down side… they never told him what the hell was going on. He noticed Axel off in the distance doing something. Sure Demyx knew he was assigned the mission of "dealing" with Roxas but what was he up to really. He listen very carefully to the conversation Axel was having with someone he couldn't see whom the other person was given where he was standing.

"So he's in Twilight Town." Said Axel

"The superior wants you to go get him." Said Xaldin.

"Why me?"

"You're his friend remember, besides the superior doesn't fully trust you yet."

"I understand."

Demyx could hear one them walking away then he heard o portal open and Axel vanished. He decided that following him and getting his own answers might be a good idea. He moved away from the wall and was getting ready to summon the portal then.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Xigbar who seemed to have showed up out of no where.

"Really why's that? For all you know I could be using this portal to go to the bathroom or something." He said smiling.

"Because unlike most of us you walk from point a to point b in this mess we call home. It would be wise if you didn't go against the superior's orders you do want to live long enough to become whole again."

He looked down at the ground. "What does it matter what I do, if I die I die." He opened the portal and walked in it.

At Twilight Town….

His portal led him to the front gates of some old mansion. _"No one is around." _He looked back at the mansion to a young girl in the window, which he soon recognized as Namine. He smiled brightly he opened a portal and teleported him self to the room she was in. "Hello Namine long time no see." He said smiling brightly.

"Demyx?" she asked.

"Yes it is I the one and only Demyx. So let me guess you and Roxas did run away together."

She gave him this confused look but then noticed something outside. "You have to leave now!" she gasped.

"But I just got here."

"Just go!"

"Why?"

Before she could answer him the door opened and Roxas walked in.

"Hey it's Roxas!" exclaimed Demyx.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

"Is something wrong Roxas?"

"You're with that Axel guy aren't you? Look I don't know you guys so go away and leave me alone!"

"But Roxas it's me Demyx. Surely you remember me the Nocturnal Melody, number nine."

"I told you I don't remember you!"

"Who could ever forget me." He said walking forward.

"Stay back!"

"You can trust me-"

Roxas summoned his keyblade and lunged at him. "I said stay back!"

Demyx jumped back now he was up against the window. "Now Roxas calm down I-"

"I told you I don't know you!" he hit him in the stomach with the but of the keyblade sending him out of the window.

Demyx hit the ground hard and was now covered in glass he was surprised he lived through that. "Ow…" he groaned as he moved his arms away from his face which he had used to shield his eyes form all the glass.

"Man that had to hurt." Said Xigbar from behind him.

Unable to speak for a minute he made some kind of noise.

"Are you okay man?" he asked helping him up.

"I think so, but I'm not sure."

"Anything broken?"

"Not that I can tell."

He laughed. "Come on then let's get you home."

He nodded in agreement and called up a portal and went back to the World That Never Was.

Next chapter coming soon! Read review no flames please those are bad for my health.


	3. Even more trouble

Once again I'm back sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been working on my humor fic. Thanks for all reviewers. Now if you remember earlier I said I don't remember dialog segments from the game this is what I was talking about, read review no flames. Oh yeah italic is thought.

Ch 3 Missions.

Demyx was assigned the mission to go to Olympus to find the Hero stone and do something about Hades, or what ever his mission was. He pulled his trusty index card. 'Demyx, get the hero stone you'll need it to survive the Underworld.' He looked around. _"I'm all ready in the Underworld. Oh well I guess I'll get it later." _He continued to read the card'If you see the Key barer and he fails to respond bring the subject back to his normal disposition.' _"Boy did they ever get the wrong guy for this." _He pulled his hood over his head to hide his identity and make himself actually look like he belonged to an evil organization. "Oh yeah." He said to himself laughing.

The Underworld was dark and kind of creepy. _"So far I feel fine."_ Then all of his energy was drained from him. _"Spoke to soon. Let's find this Hades and get this over with." _He continued walking till he found Hades' place.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Hades as the young Nobody walked in.

"I-er I'm…" he stammered over his own words. Honestly who on earth decided it was a good idea to put him on this mission.

"Your one of them guys form the Organization XIII aren't you." Said Pete glaring at him.

"Uh yeah." He said nodding weakly.

"Is that so, hey kid do you like dogs?" asked Hades.

"Not really, big dogs scare me I think it has something to do with something in my child hood."

"Oh really, met my dog Ceberus." He said snapping his fingers than a giant three headed dog appeared.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Demyx running out of the room with Ceberus chasing him.

He kept running and running little did he know the dog got bored five minutes into the chase and had long ago stopped chasing him. "Run, run away!" he yelled at some kid, a duck, and a dog as he kept running summoning a portal and ran through it. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled when he finally realized that, that was Sora and his crew.

"Demyx!" yelled Xaldin as he appeared from a portal.

He flinched as he slowly turned around. "Oh hello there Xal."

"I've been watching you. You didn't get the Hero stone."

"No." he said shaking his head.

"You ran past Sora."

"Yes."

"Demyx."

"Yes?" he asked looking up at him shyly.

"You're an idiot!"

He flinched and his eyes looked down to the floor. "I know." He whispered.

"You!" he growled raising his hand to smack him.

He flinched again waiting to get hit for messing up again.

"Oh why even bother. You're not even worth it. Just go and please at least make a half ass attempt to get it right for once." He said vanishing into a portal.

He sighed defeatedly. _"I'm worthless and useless." _He thought as he walked into a portal to get the Hero Stone.

Getting the Hero stone was more difficult than he thought. Though he managed to get a hold of it with out a hitch until the Gods and Goddesses of Mt. Olympus finally noticed the skinny guy in all black sneaking around.

"Hey!" yelled Zeus.

"Shit." _"Today just isn't my day."_ He picked up the stone and put it in his pocket.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just leaving." He said opening a portal and began to run towards it.

"Get back here!" yelled Zeus tossing lighting bolt at him which hit him squarely in the butt as he went trough the portal.

"Ouch." He whined as he ungracefully fell out of the portal and was now back in the Underworld, and now slightly lost. He got back up on his own two feet then he heard someone walking towards him. He turned around to see Sora, that duck and the dog. "Roxas?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Sora

He lowered his hood and looked at the boy thoughtfully. "Roxas?" he asked once again.

"Who is Roxas?"

_"Now what was I supposed to do with him again." _He looked down at his note card. "If the subject fails to respond bring him to his normal deposition. I told them they were getting the wrong guy of this."

"Who is this kook?"

He pulled out the Hero Stone.

"He's the thief!" yelled Donald

"Now, now you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." He said waving a finger at them.

"Get him!" yelled Sora

Demyx summoned his sitar he played a few notes then yelled. "Dance water dance!" summoning water clones.

Sora, the duck and the dog fought the clones as Demyx continued to play his sitar unharmed. Then the poor little Nobody ran out of MP and he had to stop summoning clones. He put his sitar away and tossed Sora the Hero Stone then vanished into a portal.

"That was weird." Said Sora.

Demyx was back at the World that Never Was.

"You didn't beat him?" asked Xemnas.

"No." he said weakly shaking his head.

"Did you eve fight him or did you use those stupid clones again." Said Xaldin

Demyx looked down at the floor.

Xemnas had had it with the youngest (well now the youngest) member of the organization. "I have had it with you!" he yelled standing up.

"I'm sorry sir please don't kill me." He cried dropping to his knees into a begging position.

He summoned his laser swords. "I'm going to kill you, you annoying little brat!" he was getting ready to bring them down when.

"Stop! Xemnas don't kill him he's just a kid!" yelled Xigbar.

Demyx was now cowering in fear.

Xemnas glared at him, looked at Xigbar. "Your right he is just a kid. But do remember I'm in charge here and don't forget it." He said as he finished his sentence he looked back down at the young blonde Nobody who looked scared out of his mind. "Get up and go away!" he barked as he kicked him in his side knocking him over.

"Yes sir." He managed to say as he left the room.

Demyx ran back to his room as fast as he legs could carry him. He shut the door and locked and sat down on his bed. Then there was a knock at the door. He didn't want to answer it.

"It's me." Said Xigbar.

He opened the door. "Thank you for earlier."

"Your welcome. No one deserves to be treated like that."

He sighed. "I wonder if that's want happened to the others."

"Listen kid you should get out while you can."

"I can't than he will kill me."

"Just go trust me." He said then left.

Demyx sat back down on his bed think about what had just happened to him. He thought about it for a long time then decided. He stood up from his bed. "I'm leaving the Organization."

Next chapter coming soon. If anyone was ooc I'm sorry. Read review no flames.


	4. Changes

Thanks for the reviews. To shese1 that was the best I could think of for a summary, if you can think of a better one I'll gladly change it. Italic is thought, oh and because I played the Final Fantasy games long before Kingdom Hearts I call Leon, Squall. And Aerith Aeries it's just what I'm used to and I know if I try to change it now then I'll mess up so I'll just go with what I'm used to. Read review no flames.

Ch 4 Changes.

Escaping the Organization was easier than Demyx thought it would be almost to easy. He decided the best place to run to would be Hollow Bastion, plus maybe being there he could find some answers as to what was going on.

Demyx walked into the city known as Hollow Bastion via a portal. He didn't know what awaited him now but he was welling to take a few risks. Just a few mind you not a lot taking risk is risky business. First thing he noticed was a giant castle or more like what was left of one. _"What the hell happened here?" _Since how no one was around he decided to check it out.

He began to walk towards the castle when three little fairies flew right in front of his face.

"Hello there." Said Rikku waving one of her little hands at him.

"Er… hi." He said shyly

"I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?" asked Yuna.

"And do you have any treasure?" asked Paine

"My name is Demyx and no I don't have any treasure. I'm broke." He said turning his pockets in side out.

"Aw." Yuna and Rikku sighed.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I completely for got. I'm Yuna!"

"I'm Rikku."

"Paine."

"And together we are the 'Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings'" they all said.

"Okay…"

"So how long have you been in town?" asked Rikku.

"Five seconds."

"Hey you!" called Squall from the top of the bailey.

"Uh-oh trouble." Said Rikku.

"You better run." Said Yuna and the three fairies flew away.

"Shit." He said out loud as he began to run to the castle.

"Stop right there you!"

"No!" he yelled as he kept running until he tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. "Ouch." He moaned he began to sit up when Squall pointed his gunblade right into Demyx's face.

"Don't move an inch."

"Okay, okay I surrender." He said raising his hands up.

"You surrender?"

"Yes, now please get you're sharp pointy implement of death out of my face."

"I don't trust you. Your one of the Nobodies in the Organization."

He opened his mouth to answer when he saw some Heartless getting ready to attack Squall. "Look out!" he yelled pointing.

He looked back. "Damn it's the Heartless again." He looked back at him. "I'll deal with you later."

Demyx had thought about running but his conscious wouldn't let him. He sighed then summoned his sitar. "Looks like you need some help."

"What kind of weapon is that?"

He smiled weakly. "Um I can't fight though."

He glared at him and began to fight the Heartless.

"Dance water dance!" he yelled hitting some of the Heartless with some water, he was holding his own until one of the Heartless jumped at him, scared him enough to make him drop his sitar and knock him to the ground.

Squall finished off the rest of the Heartless. He walked over to him. "You okay?"

"I think so…" he said feeling and sounding rather embarrassed.

He held out his hand. "My name is Squall."

He took his hand. "I'm Demyx." He said as Squall helped him up.

"Demyx? That's a weird name."

"No more weirder than Squall."

He chuckled. "Are you part of the Organization?"

"I was but I quite."

"Why?"

"They wanted me dead because I'm useless."

"Squall!" called a young woman.

"What do you want Yuffie?"

"We were wondering what happened to you." Said Aeries.

"I was going to the castle to check out the computer when I ran into him." He said looking back at Demyx.

"Him?" asked Aeries looking at Demyx.

Yuffie walked up the shy cowering Demyx. "Hello there. My name is Yuffie who are you?"

"Demyx."

"Demyx?" she asked tilting her head.

"I know it's a weird name, but I'm a weird guy so I guess it works for me." He said blushing a little bit.

She smiled warmly.

"Squall weren't you going to check out that computer before Sora came back?" asked Aeries.

_"Sora again I can't seem to get away from that guy." _Demyx thought.

"Aeries go back to Merlin's and wait for Sora. You come with me." He said gesturing to Demyx.

"Okay." He said nodding.

"I'm going with you." Said Yuffie.

At the castle…

"So what's with this computer?" asked Demyx.

"It may have info on the Heartless and the Nobodies." Said Yuffie.

"Yuffie could you leave us for a moment?" asked Squall.

"Sure." she said leaving.

He looked at Demyx. "Tell me what you know."

"About what?"

"Don't dumb, tell me about the Organization."

"I myself don't know that much about them."

"I thought you were a member."

"They didn't tell me anything."

There was a loud nose.

"What was that?" asked Demyx.

"Wait here I'll check it out. And don't touch the computer." He said leaving.

He looked at the computer maybe it held his answers he walked towards it when Squall walked back in with Sora the duck and the dog. _"Shit." _

"It's the thief!" yelled Goofy pointing at Demyx

"The kook!" yelled Sora

"Oh come on guys that's not very nice." He whined.

"I found him lingering around the bailey, I'm guessing you have met him before." Said Squall.

"Yeah but I don't know his name." Said Sora.

"Demyx, got it memorized."

They all glared at him.

"Don't be that way I'm your side. Well mostly on your side. I left the Organization."

"I don't trust you." Said Sora.

"Oh come on Roxas you can trust me."

"Stop calling him Roxas!" yelled Donald

"Yeah his name is Sora." Said Goofy.

"What ever. Surely you remember me Roxas," before he could finish his sentence.

"I am not Roxas!" yelled Sora

"Ignore him Sora." Said Donald.

"Yeah I betcha the Nobody is just trying to confuse you." Said Goofy.

"The Nobody has a name." Said Demyx.

They ignored him and walked over to the computer.

"Just be quiet Demyx." Said Squall.

"Fine." He said as he walked over to them to see what they were doing.

Donald was messing with the computer.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that." Said Demyx

"Be quiet!" yelled Donald he pressed some button and he, Sora, Goofy, and Demyx was zapped into the computer.

Next chapter coming soon. If anyone is ooc I'm sorry. Read review no flames.


	5. Computer daze

Thank you all for the reviews sorry it took so long to update. Read review no flames, all that review will get a cookie. Oh and italic is thought and once again I don't remember what was said in the dialog so if anything is wrong I'm sorry.

Ch 5 Computer daze 

"Oh my God." Said Demyx who was now staring in disbelief at the electronic, neon blue world in front of him.

"Whoa." Said Sora.

A tall blue man walked up to them. "Are you-," asked the computer being before Demyx cut him off.

"Give me a minute I'm trying to recover from the shock right now."

The others glared at him.

"What it's my first time in a computer world. You can continue talking if you want Blue Dude."

"Are you from the user world?"

"What's the user World?" asked Goofy

"A world of users." Said Demyx trying to be funny but was met by a volley of hateful looks. "Sorry I'll stop with the jokes now."

"It's the world outside of the computers. I am Tron."

"I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy."

Demyx cleared his throat and tapped his foot.

"Oh and he's Demyx, though he's not really with us."

"Now that's just plan rude, Roxas."

His eye twitched. "My name is Sora! Sora! S-o-r-a! Yesh!"

"Okay Roxas if you want to be called Sora I'll call you Sora."

"I am Sora!"

"Right…" he said nodding and holding his thumbs up.

"You are so annoying."

He smiled.

He rolled his eyes and looked back at Tron. "We're looking for information, and we think it might be in this computer."

"There's not much I can do with the MPC around, he blocked off all my abilities."

"Computer talk is so confusing." Said Demyx shaking his head.

"We'll just have to fix it for you Tron. So what do we do?" said Sora

"You have to turn on the computer main frame, to input the password." Said Tron.

"Let's go then!" exclaimed Sora he then looked at Demyx. "Are you coming with us?"

"I guess so Roxas-"

"Sora."

"Right Sora, I guess I'll go even though I'm not much of a fighter. I just hope I don't get in your way."

"Don't worry you won't get in my way."

They walked to the computer's system.

"There that one." Said Tron pointing at the computer stuff.

Sora nodded then fixed the computer stuff then the Heartless appeared.

"Heartless!" yelled Donald.

"Not again." Sighed Demyx summoning his sitar. "Dance water dance!" he yelled summoning his water clones.

They all fought off the Heartless individually though Demyx was having problems. "Help!" he yelped as one of the Heartless hit him with such force he hit a wall.

"Demyx!" yelled Sora running over to him. "Are you okay?" he asked holding out his hand to help him up.

He opened his eyes. "Ouch." He said holding out his hand as Sora helped him up.

"Maybe you should just go home." Suggested Donald.

"Donald!" yelled Sora.

"He's right." He said stepping forward stumbling a bit.

"Demyx?"

"I'm fine, ouch." He said flinching hold his side.

"You're injured." Said Sora noticing the blood that was slowly seeping through his cloak.

"It's just a scratch."

"We need a password to work the computer." Said Tron.

"Come on Demyx let's you back to the real world." Said Sora.

The four of them left the computer world.

"What happened?" asked Squall.

"We need a password to work the computer and Demyx was injured." Said Sora

Squall looked at him.

"I'm fine don't worry about me." Said Demyx and he continued to walk away.

"Demyx you need a doctor or something." Said Sora as he Donald and Goofy followed Demyx.

"I told you I'm fine." He said as he walked into Ansem's office the first thing he saw was the painting hanging on the wall. "Xemnas!" he screamed moving away from the picture.

"Xe who?" asked Goofy.

Demyx backed away further. "He's come to kill me…"

"For one thing that isn't Xemnas that is Ansem. Second of all that's a painting and it can't kill you." Said Sora.

"Roxas that is Xemnas our leader. And it wouldn't surprise me if he did jump out of a painting and kill me where I stand."

"I'm not Roxas. And that man in that painting is Ansem."

"How much blood did you lose any ways?" asked Donald.

"Come on let's get you to a doctor before you pass out from the blood loss." Right after Sora finished that sentence Demyx passed out on the floor. "Demyx!"

Next chapter coming soon. Read review no flames please. I completely forgot what was said in Tron's world all I remember was it involved a computer and a password so over look the fact that I forgot what was said. And I do remember at one point and time at that point of the game Mickey tells them that the picture is of Xehonort (I hope I didn't misspell that) but I don't remember if that was before or after they went to Tron's world.


	6. varying degrees of Sorrow

Thanks again for all the reviews. Remember read review no flames please. Italic is thought. Italic is thought. Bold in this case is dreaming.

Tells of a Nobody.

Ch 6 varying degrees of Sanity and Sorrow

**"Wake up." Said a voice.**

**"I don't want to."**

**"Idiot! Wake up now!"**

**"Idiot? I only know of one person who calls me that and that's…" Demyx didn't finish his sentence he quickly opened his eyes to see Zexion standing there. "Zexy!" he exclaimed running up to him. He was going to hug him when Zexion said.**

**"I told you once before don't hug me." Demyx sighed and looked at him sadly.**

**"Oh come please Zexy just one little hug. I thought you were dead all this time."**

**"I am dead."**

**"Oh…" he said looking down to suddenly look back up. "But if your dead and I'm here that means I'm dead to right?"**

**"No, you're dreaming. My sprit decided to visit you."**

**Demyx wanted to cry so bad that it wasn't even funny. "Z- Zexy… p-please tell m-me how did you d-d-die?" he asked as each word was interrupted by tears.**

**Zexion looked at him with a sad expression. "Please don't cry."**

**"T- the l-e-ast you c-ou-ld do is- is te-ll me h-ow you d-ied. I- am your friend aren't I?"**

**He looked down. "The true maybe more than you can bare, Demyx. As your friend I should tell you, but as your friend I know how you would react, and that wouldn't be good." He said handing the younger blond Nobody a tissue.**

**"Thanks." He said blowing his nose. "You didn't kill yourself did you Zexy?"**

**"No."**

**"Well what happened then is that bad that you can't and won't even tell your best friend."**

**"I'll let him tell you himself."**

**"Him? Who's him?"**

**"Nothing pretend I didn't say that."**

**"But Zexy I have a right to know."**

**He sighed. "I know you do but… never mind."**

**"Zexy?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"If we don't exist then how come we can die?"**

**"All things will eventually return to Kingdom Hearts."**

**"Huh?"**

**He looked at him and smiled. "Keep that in mind all ways." He began to disappear. "I'll see you another time, Demyx."**

**"Wait Zexy!"**

**"We will met again don't worry."**

**"Zexion!"**

Demyx woke up.

"Are you okay?" asked Sora standing there beside his bed.

"I don't know." He said weakly sitting up in bed.

"You were crying in your sleep. Are you sure you're okay?"

He placed his hands on his head and sighed loudly. "I'm fine I think."

He smiled. "I'm glad your okay. I thought you were going to die or something."

"What happened to me any ways? All I remember was seeing a painting of Xemnas then that's all."

"You lost a lot of blood."

"Oh…" he said looking out of the window. He just stared for a few minutes when Sora finally spoke.

"You seem so sad."

"What huh?" he asked looking at him.

"I said you seem sad."

"Do I?" he asked as he looked back at the window. "Sorry… I'm just thinking…"

Silence fell upon the two again.

"Maybe if you told me a bit about your self you'd feel better." Said Sora.

"I've been a Nobody for years now so long I've lost count. Out of the thirteen of us, well what's left of us, I'm the only one that feels most of my old emotions, I mean remembers what it was like to feel. My best friend was Zexion till he died which I don't even know how on Earth he died. I don't remember much from when I was whole. I do remember that I was a musician and I had a little brother who'd be about your age by now."

"How old are you?"

"I was 19 I think when I was turned into a Nobody."

"So your permanently nineteen?"

"Yes. I'll never age unless I become whole if I ever do."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that… What world were you from?"

"A little island called Destiny Island, though I did spend most of my at Radiant Garden once I got my band up and going."

Sora's eyes widened. "Do you remember anything else about yourself?"

"Hmmm. I do remember giving my brother some stupid… necklace I think… the last time I went home. I handed it to him and told him to be careful and to all ways remember me then two years later I was turned into a Nobody."

Sora didn't say anything.

"Sora are you okay?"

He didn't answer him.

"Hey there little guy are you okay?" he asked placing his hand on his shoulder.

Sora looked like he was crying and Demyx couldn't understand why.

"Don't cry over. Okay please stop that. I hate seeing people cry."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion.

"What was that?" asked Demyx.

Squall ran into the room. "Hollow Bastion is under attack!"

Sora got up out of the chair he was sitting in keyblade in hand. "I'll help!"

"Me too." Said Demyx.

"No your not!" yelled Sora.

Squall arched his eyebrow at Sora's sudden outburst.

Sora shook his head then quietly said. "Please big brother Edym stay here."

Demyx just stared at him and watched as Sora left with Squall.

Demyx didn't want to just lie there feeling completely useless he had to do something. He slowly got out of bed his legs were still a little weak but he had to help some how. He walked outside of the small house when he heard some one laughing.

"Some how I knew I'd find you here." Said Axel

"Axel!" Demyx yelled jumping back a bit.

"Don't worry I left the Organization too. Say how about we work together. Hmm what do you say to that?"

"No! I will never join you!"

Axel smiled evilly. "Oh you won't huh?"

"No now stay away form me!" he yelled running away.

"Wait Demyx!"

Demyx ran with all his might. It wasn't that he was afraid of Axel he just felt he had to get away and quickly. Though Axel was a pretty quick runner himself and was pretty close behind him.

"Demyx!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Slow down!"

"No!" He ran faster. "Sora! Little Sora!" He called.

"Why are you calling for Sora huh?" asked Axel as he finally caught up to the young blond Nobody. He laughed. "Don't tell me he's your new best friend now?"

"What's wrong jealous?" he asked backing away slowly.

"No not really. Only a year has gone by and your all ready trying to replace Zexion huh?"

"It's not like that!"

He laughed. "Still mourning for the emo that never cared about you?"

"Shut up! You know nothing about him!"

"I do know one thing." He said circling him.

"I had Zexion killed."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I had the Riku Replica kill him."

"You bastard!" he screamed to the top of his lungs attacking him with all his might.

"Ooh angry much there Demyx." He mocked as he dodged every attack.

"You bastard I'll kill you!" he screamed attacking again.

Axel swiftly moved out of the way.

"Why?" he attacked and missed. "Why did you kill him? What did he do to you?" he demanded and began to try to hold the tears back.

"You better get control of that anger of yours your fighting is terrible. Of course it all ways is so…"

Demyx smacked him across the face with his sitar causing him to fall back a bit.

"Ouch!" he yelped as he collected himself. "So little innocent Demyx does have an angry side. Who would have thought it."

"Shut up!"

"Come Demyx." He said stopping and spreading his arms. "Let me see you anger. Seek vengeance for you 'friend'."

Demyx let out a battle cry that echoed through the empty streets as he left his sitar high and struck Axel with all his might.

Axel flew across the ground laughing. "Who knew you were so strong, Demyx." He said as he tried to get back up.

"Stay down!" he yelled pinning him down on the ground with his foot.

"Bad move blondie." He said burning his leg.

Demyx yelped but stood his ground with his sitar pinning him instead of his foot. "I should kill you, I want to kill you but…"

Axel tired to move the sitar off of him but that made Demyx press harder.

"Oh no I'm not letting you go."

"I won't let you kill me… I have to see Roxas again."

This made him anger. _"Roxas most of this mess is because of him." _He screamed out a cry that was a cross between anger and sadness.

Axel flinched.

"Why?" he cried softly lifting up his sitar. No matter how hard he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to kill Axel.

"Funny I thought you were going to kill me."

Demyx glared at him tears still streaming down his face. He grabbed hi sitar and ran away again.

Axel followed him again though.

He decided to ignore him and call out for Sora again. "Sora!"

"Demyx?"

Finally he found him.

"Little Sora!" he exclaimed happily.

"I thought I told you to-"

"I'm older than you remember."

He sighed. "Stupid."

"What is going on here I wonder." Said Axel

"You again!" yelled Sora readying his keyblade.

"I'm not here to hurt you or your friend there." He said pointing at Demyx

"You kidnapped Kairi!"

Axel laughed as a portal to the dark world opened nearby. "Shit!" he yelled

Saix stepped out of the portal. "Axel and Demyx. Finally I found you, but your sadly together I wanted the hunt to at least last a little longer."

Axel ran off to another portal.

"Chicken." Said Saix then he looked at Demyx who hiding behind Sora. "Oh what's this scared of me, Demyx."

"Leave him alone!" yelled Sora

"Are you defending this Nobody are you?"

He glared at him.

"Nobodies can't feel he doesn't care about what happens to you."

"Shut up! I do to care about him! He's my…" said Demyx

"Your?"

"He's my brother!"

Saix's mouth dropped open and he stood there in shock. "Whoa wait you two are related to one another?"

"Yes though I don't remember him that well I know in my soul his my brother."

Saix chuckled. "I would be nice and kill you both together but we need Sora." He said summoning his claymor.

"No!" yelled Sora standing in front of Demyx.

"You can't even fight you own fights." Laughed Saix

"Move Sora." Said Demyx

"What?" asked Sora

"I said move Sora. Please let me try to fight him."

"You'll get killed!"

Demyx wrapped his arms around him. "I'm glad I finally met you Sora. Stay the way you are and never change okay."

"Don't talk like your dieing."

He smiled and let him go.

"Wait take this." He said taking off his crown necklace and handing it to him.

"But that was my gift to you."

"Take it for good luck."

"Okay." He said taking it and summoned his sitar.

"Ready to die Demyx?" asked Saix

"I won't die so easily." He swung his sitar around and yelled. "Dance water dance!" and his many clones appeared.

"Fight me!" yelled Siax as he destroyed every clone one by one. "Come on hit me!"

He shook his head and continued on fighting. He used every attack in the book. His body was weakling rapidly because he hadn't fully healed yet.

"What's wrong Demyx? You seem weaker than normal."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Demyx!" called Donald.

"You can do it just believe in your self!" called Goofy.

Demyx looked over at them and gave them a weak smile when he saw how upset Sora was.

"Stop stalling I at least want you to look at me while I kill you." Said Saix

Demyx looked at him lifted his sitar high into the air and struck his arm with the sharp part of his sitar.

Saix hissed and dropped his claymore.

"Ha that'll learn ya."

Saix eyes looked like those of a wild man. He let out a battle cry and attacked Demyx injuring him.

"Demyx!" screamed Sora running to him.

"Stay back!" yelled Saix swinging his claymore around nearly hitting Sora.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Demyx attacking him with some water balls.

Saix looked at Demyx growling. "I am going to love killing you. I want to see you blood on my hands. I want to make you suffer." He grabbed Demyx by the collar of his cloak. "Suffer! Suffer damn you!" He screamed shaking him with all his might.

"Demyx!" yelled Sora.

Saix wrapped his hands around Demyx's small neck and began to try to choke him to death. "Die! Just die! Die damn you! Die like the sad pathetic nobody you are!"

Demyx was losing conciseness again. All he could hear was Saix chanting 'die' like the crazy man he was and Sora screaming to the top of his lungs for Saix to let him go. _"Some one help me please. If I die here I know his going to kill Sora." _Demyx thought then he heard.

_"Idiot! Don't let him get to you like that. That's what he wants fight back!" _yelled Zexion in Demyx's mind.

_"I hope your right about this Zexy."_ Demyx thought as he lifted up one hand and slapped Saix across the face.

Saix dropped him. "You miserable little worm! I'll kill you!"

_"Oh shit!" _Demyx closed his eyes when a portal to the darkness opened under him and the others and they fell through leaving Saix standing there screaming like a lunatic again.

"Demyx?" asked Sora shaking him.

"Uh…"

"Is he okay?" asked Donald

"Wake up!" yelled Sora shaking him again.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?"

They let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God your all right." Said Sora.

"Ouch." He said sitting up. "Who saved us?"

"He did." Said Goofy pointing behind Demyx's shoulder.

Demyx looked back to see Zexion standing there. "Zex- Zexy?"

Zexion gave him a weak smile as Demyx charged over to him to try to hug him but only to fly right through him and fell to the ground.

"Ouch." He said rubbing the back of hi head as he got back to see that he could see through Zexion. "What the heck?"

"It's a ghost!" yelled Goofy as he and Donald screamed and ran around stupidly.

"Idiots." Mumbled Zexion

Demyx walked up to him. "Are you a ghost?"

"Duh dumb ass. I told you in your dream I'm dead."

"But how why?"

"How did I save you? You begged for help and my sprit was with you and I was able to open a portal. Why did I save you? We're friends remember Demyx." He said smiling a true smile.

"Of course we are. Like I'd ever forget that. But…"

"But?"

"Nothing. I'm glad to see you again."

"You will see me again." He walked up to him and whispered. "We Nobody may fade into the darkness but we can come back." Then he said in tone of voice loud enough for Sora to hear. "Good bye Demyx I'll see you again soon." He said vanishing.

"Bye." Said Demyx.

"Bye and thanks for the help." Said Sora

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to continue with you journey?"

"Of course I am."

"Can I… go with you?"

He smiled. "You didn't even have to ask. I was planning on taking you with me any ways."

"To the Gummie ship!" yelled Donald and Goofy running off to the ship.

"Hey wait!" yelled Sora chasing after them.

Demyx stared at the sky. _"Zexy I will bring you back to the world of light."_

"Hey Demyx!" called Sora

"Come on!" called Donald.

"The ships waiting for ya!" called Goofy

"Coming!" called Demyx running down to them.

There that has to be the longest chapter I have ever written in my life!

Read review NO FLAMES please.


	7. The Land Of dragons

My apologies for taking so long to update. About a month ago I got a job then my computer crashed. Thanks all for reviews. Italic is thought.

Tells of a Nobody.

Ch 7 The land of Dragons

Demyx stepped off of the Gummie ship. "Oh thank God we finally landed." He said stretching. "That long ride made my butt go to sleep."

"To much info." Said Sora.

"Well I thought I'd inform you."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're older than me?"

"Don't question my maturity." He paused.

"What's wrong?" asked Donald.

He pointed forward at someone standing there in an Organization uniform.

"Organization XIII!" yelled Sora drawing his keyblade.

"No don't!" yelled Demyx standing in front of him.

"Demyx! Move!"

He shook his head and noticed a young woman running at them, sword in hand. He gasped then ran off.

"Demyx!" yelled Sora getting ready to fallow him.

"Wait Sora!" called Mulan.

He stopped and looked back at the Chinese warrior. "What?"

"Those men in the black cloaks. I've been chasing one all day are they spies?"

He looked back at the direction Demyx ran off to. "One I'm not sure the other is… on our side."

"Oh I see… would that be the one with weird hair that went running off when I got here?"

"That's be the one." Sighed Sora rolling his eyes. "Come on if we don't catch up with he might get caught by the others."

"Huh?"

"Nothing never mind."

"Wait!" called Demyx following the other Nobody.

"As if." Said the Nobody.

"Xigbar?"

"Shit." He said stopping he slowly turned around and lowered his head. "Okay kid you got me."

"Xiggy you're the only person I know of who says 'as if'."

"Well…" He looked around. "Kid what the hell are you doing with that kid?"

"Sora?" he asked tilting his head.

"Yeah the key kid."

"He's uhhhh…."

"He's uh what?"

"My brother."

"You're kidding right?"

"No really he is."

"God." He sighed. "Dude why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't remember that he was."

"Oh yeah your one of the few who can't remember their lives before they became a Nobody."

"Yeah… Xiggy."

"Hmm?"

"I saw Zexion."

He sighed. "Kid Ien… Zexion is dead."

"I know but I saw his sprit. He wants me to help him and…"

Xigbar began to laugh. "Kid what where you smoking man?"

"I really saw him Xig I swear!"

"Sure you did." He said patting him on the head.

"I swear I did!"

"Just drop it kid! Okay! He is dead! He's been dead for a long time…" he shook his head. "Dead is dead that's the end of it."

"Axel had him killed…"  
"What!?"

"Axel told me that him self. He said he sent the Riku Replica after him and had him killed…"

Xigbar stared at him in horror. "Axel killed him?"

"Yes…"

"That… that… son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

"Xigbar calm down getting mad isn't…"

"If you didn't want me to get mad then why did you tell me!?"

He flinched. "Because… some one else has to know. Some one has to help me I can't depend upon Sora he has his own troubles."

"You're as devious as the rest of us."

"How so?"

"You know that me and Xaldin practically raised Zexion."

"I didn't mean to seem devious."

"Demyx!" called Sora.

"And that'd be my brother."

"Why did you run off like that?"

He pointed at Xigbar. "Gathering recruits."

"Eh?"

"Hello Sora was it? My name is Xigbar, the Freeshooter. Number II." He said holding out his hand.

Sora shook his hand and looked back at Demyx. "You missed a battle with a dragon."

"Good." He said smiling I'm not much of battles any ways."

"Next time don't run off okay."

"Okay."

Sorry that was so short but hey I updated didn't I. Read review no flames. Not every Nobody is going to join them and I'm not sure if I'm going to keep Xigbar with them or not. I'm not sure what do to about Xaldin either. Oh the reference to the Xigbar saying he raised Zexion that is a reference to another story of mine. "those who once were." Where before they were Nobodies they took care of Zexion well Ienzo.


	8. More than one Beast

Thanks all for the reviews sorry it tool so long to update… I had writer's block. Read review no flames. Thanks all for the reviews.

Tells of a Nobody Ch 8More than one beast. "So where are we going now, Sora?" asked Donald "To Beast's castle. Something tells me something isn't right." "No we shouldn't go!" yelped Xigbar. "Why?" "Yeah Xiggy, why not?" asked Demyx "Because…" Demyx raised one eyebrow but remanded silent. "Well what is it?" asked Sora glaring at the elder Nobody in the group. "Well… you see… umm…" "What is it?" "Xaldin is at Beast's castle." He whispered. "Him again!?" "Oh so you've met him before." Said Xigbar as a faint smile appeared. "He tired to turn Beast into a Heartless!" "So." "So!?" Sora screamed. "He tried to turn him against his friends and family!" "I'm not Xaldin so don't yell at me over it." 

"But you know what he is doing!"

"That doesn't mean I can stop him."

"Both of you stop it!" yelled Demyx.

"Yeah listen to your brother Sora." Said Xigbar.

Sora glared at him again and turned back tot he control panel.

At Beast's Castle…

"Sora, your back." Said Belle smiling happiedly. "And who are these people?"

"This is Demyx and Xigbar." Said Sora

"Hello I'm Belle." She said waving at them.

"Hello." Said Demyx smiling stupidly.

"Nice to met you." Said Xigbar

"Where's Beast?"

"He's…"

There was a mighty roar as Beast jumped down in front of the two Nobodies. "You two! You work for Xaldin don't you!?" he yelled grabbing Xigbar's collar.

"As if." He said lifting the hairy paw off of his coat. "I am one above Xal. He's number three and I'm number two. There fore he works for me… if I was a leader that is."

"Xig!" yelled Demyx.

Beast tossed the longhaired Nobody across the room.

"Xigbar!" yelped Demyx

Beast turned to Demyx. "Your next." He said walking up to him.

Demyx gasped and began to back away. "No please! Please don't hurt me! I'm not like the rest of them I hate fighting! Please don't come any closer."

Beast ignored him and continued walking up to him.

"Get away from him!" yelled Sora charging at him and grabbing the back of Beast's cape. "You can't hurt him! Leave him alone!"

"Brat!" he yelled tossing Sora across the room in the same fashion that he had did Xigbar.

"Sora!" yelled Demxy

Beast turned back to the teenaged Nobody. "I'll teach you foul creatures to invade my castle!" he yelled grabbing Demyx and lifted him off the ground.

Demyx screamed.

He howled in pain then dropped him.

"What the?" asked Demyx

"That's enough Beast. I will not allow you to hurt my comrades." Said a hooded man.

"Xaldin!" exclaimed Demyx.

Xaldin used his wind magic to lift Demxy and Xigbar off the ground and up to where he was. He held out the rose that the Beast had in a glass holder. "I'm taking this, since you hurt my friends." He said vanishing with the two other Nobodies.

"Demyx!" yelled Sora

"What are you two doing here?" asked Xaldin

"I decided to watch over Dem-wit." Said Xigbar

"Hey! I'm not a Dem-wit!" yelled Demyx

"Hush."

Xaldin looked over at the blond Nobody. "I thought you were gone for good."

"I was then I met Sora, and I decided to join him, he he." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't believe that."

He sighed. "Sora's my little brother…"

"Oh… and."

"I saw Zexion's ghost… I think I can bring him back."

"Non sense! Those who fade in the darkness stay in the darkness!" he turned his back to him. "We lost him a long time ago… before we lost our hearts."

"You just gave up one him!"

"What do you know! You weren't there! You didn't even live in the same world as us!"

He frowned.

"Now look you upset the kid." Said Xigbar.

"Stop it."

They both looked at him.

"Stop treating me like a child! I can defined my self I don't need you two to look after me!"

Xigbar patted him on the top of his head. "No matter what you say you'll still be a kid to me."

"Xig…"

"Well now that this tearful reunion is over how about we go home."

"I can't. I quite remember Xemnas will have me killed."

"Oh yeah." Said Xaldin sounding thoughtful.

"I feel you should stay with Sora any ways." Said Xigbar.

"You're leaving?"

"I can't stay… I feel unwanted. Sides when you guys finally get to the World that Never was, I know you won't kill me." He said smiling.

"But Xig…"

"You'll be fine."

Demyx watched the two Nobodies walk away. "But what about your mission!?"

"Don't worry about it." Said Xaldin

He had this feeling that something bad was going to happen… then he heard a scream.

He looked up to see Xaldin fall back. "Xaldin!" he screamed

Beast was attacking Xaldin.

"Get away from him!" screamed Demyx charging up to him sitar in hand.

The Beast flung him back as if he was made out of paper.

"Leave the kid alone!" yelled Xigbar as he helped Xaldin off the ground.

The Beast roared at them.

"Beast!" yelled Sora "Stop it! Leave my brother alone!"

He looked at the young key barer. "Your brother?"

"Yes! Now please leave him alone."

He turned back to Demyx and slowly walked up to him.

Demyx backed away whimpering.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said reaching out to him.

Demyx took his hand and The Beast helped him up off the ground. "Thanks."

"Well, well, well." Said a deep voice.

Every one turned to see what it was. A portal of darkness opened up before them and Saix stepped out of it. "It seems we have quite the large group gathered here." He said as he drew his claymore. "Far to many for my likening."

"Saix!" yelled Xaldin.

The blue haired Nobody looked over at him. "I see that you haven't even gotten The Beast's heart."

Xaldin flinched but remained silent.

"No matter, I'm supposed to bring all three of you back."

"All three of us?" asked Demyx.

He chuckled. "Dear boy I know you're a little on the stupid side, but please you know what I'm talking about." He pointed his giant claymore at him. "You're coming to."

"No!"

He walked over to him. "You are still a Nobody and you still belong to the Organization. Unless you opposed us then well… I have to kill you." He said smiling.

He gasped.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Sora.

"Come Demyx, it's time for you to come home."

"Don't go."

"Slavery or death. Those are your choices number IX."

"I'll go." He whispered.

"What? No!" screamed Sora.

"I'm sorry. I have to. If I don't he'll kill you."

"De… Demyx…"

He hugged him. "Good bye little brother." He whispered as he let him go and steppe through the portal with the other Nobodies.

"DEMYX!!!!!" cried Sora.

Next chapter coming soon. When ever I have the chance to write it that is. Read review no flames, sorry I made the Beast such an ass hole in that chapter.


	9. Finish

Thanks all for the reviews. If any one is ooc then I'm very sorry. Italic is thought. As stated before (in case you forgot) I have horrible memory so if I get the events messed up, I'm sorry it's been about a year since I played the game.

Tells of a Nobody

Ch 9 Finish…

Demyx had never felt more alone in his life. Sure he knew the other Nobodies expect for Saix would at least try to stand up for him but… he still felt alone. He leaned against the cold bars of the cell. He hated being locked up in a cell like some wild animal.

As he sat there in the dark he began to think. _"Why did I get myself into this mess? Oh yeah because Zexion's ghost told me that Nobodies can come back. But in truth I really don't want to see any one else die but…so, how are you going to fight Xemnas? Wait where did that thought come from?"_

"From me." Said Zexion's 'ghost' who appeared

"Oh hi Zexy or Zexy's ghost… or something." He said placing his index finger on his chin in thought.

"Demyx!"

He jumped. "Yes!"

"Do you even know what your doing?"

"Yeah I guess so."

He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at him.

"I followed Sora around to look after him and to figure out how to bring the dead members of the Organization back?"

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"If you had one you'd be a bleeding heart."

"Why?"

"Why? Demyx you show compassion to people who don't care what happens to you."

"They are still my friends."

"Are you sure you not out for your self? You could get our hearts back and forget about the others."

"I- can't do that… we're a group we're like a big dysfunctional family."

"Well this so called family has been double and triple crossing each other since the being. What makes you think it'll be any different now?"

"But… we're family… surely you remember what it was like. To be a family with the other five?"

"That was a long time ago. People change, we all have changed."

"No we haven't we're-"

"I thought you were going to help me?"

"I do want to help you! But you must understand I'm not doing it for me. I'm doing it for and the others because you guys are my friends and family."

He chuckled. "Your not going to admit it are you?"

"Admit what?"

"You only want to bring us back because your lonely… there for you are doing this for yourself."

Demyx remanded silent because Zexion was right. "Why are you being so mean? The last time I talked to you, you were unusually friendly. Now your acting like your using me or you hate me or something."

"I'm just preparing you for the truth. Can you…" he said closing his eyes as if he was deep in thought. "Can you handle what might happen to you?"

"Considering what has happened to me so far in my life I think I can handle anything."

"Then." He said opening his eyes again. "I shall see you again, and I wish you luck, my friend." He said vanishing

Shortly there after he heard the door to the dungeon open and Saix walked in dragging a young red haired girl behind him. He threw the girl into a nearby cell and teleported out of the room.

Demyx remained silent but studied her from the distance. She was clearly human so that made him wonder. _"I wonder why they brought her here? Is she part of the plan, a future replacement for a fallen comrade?" _He continued thinking when suddenly she spoke.

"Is some on there!" she called out

For some reason he was afraid to answer

"Hello… I thought I saw some over there… please if your there I don't care if what you are please just answer me… I'm so alone…"

"My name is Demyx I'm a Nobody." He finally answered.

"Oh… they threw you in here?"

"Yeah…"

"Why aren't you on there side?"

"Not any more. I left the Organization."

"Oh…"

"So who are you?"

"I'm Kairi."

"You're Sora's girl right?"

"W-ell I- I'm his friend."

"Oh I see how it is."

"What do you know!?"

"Sora's my little brother."

"Sora never told me he had a brother."

"I'm not surprised. He was young when I lost my heart."

"What was your name?"

"Edym."

She paused. "I-"

"That's all in the past now."

"But-"

A portal of darkness appeared.

Demyx looked up and watched to see who was going to walk through the portal.

Namine walked out of it.

"Namine!"

"Demyx?"

"I thought you were gone for good."

"Why are you in here?"

"I was caught. They locked me in here for treason."

She walked up to the door and opened it. "Come on."

He ran out of the cell.

She ran over to Kairi's cell and let her out of her cell.

"Come on." Said Demyx

They ran through the castle they kept running down what felt like thousands of flights of stares.

"Come on!" called Namine.

"Slow down!" called Demyx something grabbed his foot.

"Demyx!" yelled Namine

They ran back to him.

"What happened?" asked Kairi

"Something grabbed me."

"Not something some one." Said Saix who appeared beside him.

"Saix!"

He smirked. "I'm so glad you ran off. Now I finally get to kill you. You whinny little brat." He said raising his claymore.

"Guys run!" he yelled moving.

His claymore hit the ground beside him. "Damn it! Hold still while I kill you!"

"No!" He summoned his sitar. "Run girls!!"

"But Demyx." Said Namine.

"Just go!"

"Come on." Said Kairi taking her hand and ran.

Saix watched them run. "Well, well. Now… please be a good boy and die Demyx."

"Not a chance! I can't die yet!"

He rolled his eyes. "What a lame thing to say. Now could you show the real you so I can slay you without trouble."

"You mistaken this _is_ the real me."

He laughed. "You fool. Your nothing, your no one! Your weak! Your helpless!"

Tears began to stream down his face. "N- no… I'm not that… I'm none of those things!"

"Your just like the rest of us. You have your own agenda. You want things to go your way."

"I'm not like that! I'm different then the rest of you!"

"Are you now? Are you not the one who is trying to protect his little brother no matter what?"

"…"

"Why is that?"

"Shut up."

"Is it because you wanted to use him?"

"Stop it!"

"I know what you were trying to do. That's why you followed him."

"You don't know anything!"

"Oh but I do I heard you talking to Xigbar. I know about what you're trying to do."

He flinched.

"Dead is dead. We are all dead we have no hearts. We are not even alive.'

"We do to have hearts!"

"If I had a heart this is where I'd be laughing."

"Stop it!" he yelled charging at him swing his weapon wildly.

He moved back and smiled the whole time. "You're a fool, Demyx. You'll never beat me. Never."

"I told you to shut up!" he hit him with his sitar.

Saix fell back uninjured but still fazed. "You actually hit me."

"Why are you surprised Saix? After all…" he said pausing. "I have a purpose unlike you!" he yelled striking him again.

"Hmph surviving Xemnas isn't good enough for you?"

"… Your right… I am above that."

"And you think trying to bring back the dead is better than that?"

"Not the dead my friend." He said sternly charging at him again.

He missed Saix and fell to the ground.

"I told you. You are weak!" he yelled hitting him with the handle part of his claymore right in his back.

"AHHHH!" he screamed.

Saix placed his foot on his back. "I told you, you can't beat me." He held up his sword high in the area. "Now… die!"

He closed his eyes waiting for his death. Then he heard a noise followed by Saix screaming.

The blue haired Nobody fell back wards.

Demyx got back to see that Xigbar had shot Saix. "Xigbar."

"Looks like you needed help after all, kid."

"Don't interfere!" yelled Saix who was standing back up holding his arm.

"Saix I don't want to kill you. Just let the kid go."

"Never. I will not disappoint Xemnas!"

"Get a grip man! You can't trust Xemnas!"

"Then who can we trust, the fool?" he asked pointing at Demyx.

"Our selves." Said Demyx

"Don't make me laugh… if I could that is."

He shook his head. "You don't understand we-"

"No you don't understand boy! We don't have hearts!" yelled Saix.

"We to do have hearts."

"You're an idlest fool, Demyx."

"Well you're a fool who blindly follows others orders without thinking for your self."

Saix picked up his sword and stood back up.

"Leave him to me, Demyx." Said Xigbar

"Are you sure Xiggy?"

"Yeah go on without me. I'll catch up with you later."

Demyx nodded he ran on ahead up the stairs. He knew deep in his nonexistent heart that Xigbar wasn't going to make it out of the fight. He just didn't want to think about it.

Demyx continued to run up what felt like endless flights of stairs. He had lost sight of Kairi and Namine and now he just prayed that they were safe.

Soon he was surrounded by small Heartless. "Stupid Heartless!" he yelled summoning his sitar. He struck the small black creatures back and began to move forward as the little devils regenerated and stronger began to appear. "Go away! Your kind has done enough to me!" he screamed hitting them. They began to grab him. He screamed out of fear fore he didn't know what they would and could do to him. "Help! Heeeeelp!" He screamed.

A small figure jumped in front of him. "I'll save you!" the little guy yelled as he fought back the Heartless. Soon the creature shrunk back into the darkness in which they came from. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said he soon noticed that guy that saved him was carrying a Keyblade and was a mouse to top it all off. "Whoa!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

The mouse stared at him. "I'm King Mickey, I assume you're the Nobody who's been causing most of the trouble around here."

"Some of it."

He stared at him. "I can tell you're a good person at erm… heart so to speak."

He smiled.

"Well continue onward um…"

"Demyx my name is Demyx."

"Demyx continue on and be careful." He said leaving.

He didn't know why but Demyx decided to follow Mickey. Up more endless flights of stairs he went and the mouse king ran on ahead killing any Heartless of Nobody that stood in his way.

Finally at the top there was a man standing there wearing red holding a big gun.

"Diz!" shouted Mickey

"King Mickey. Soon I shall end all the madness" He said nodding

"What are you planning? Revenge?"

"I'm going to destroy Kingdom Hearts to stop Xehanort's plan."

"You can't do that!" yelled Demyx stepping forward.

"Demyx?" asked Mickey

"So now you have them working with you? How far will you take this pacifism?"

"He's-"

"I'm not with him! I'm here for… me and my friends!"

Diz laughed loudly. "Friends? Nobodies do not have friends they can not feel emotions."

"You don't know any thing!"

Diz chuckled. "A Nobody who doesn't believe the truth. You can't feel anything, your emotions are fake. Your nothing but a shadow of your former self."

"Don't listen to him Demyx!" called a young voice

"Sora?" he asked turning around

Standing there as sure as ever was he's younger brother Sora.

His eyes lit up. "Sora!"

The young keybarer smiled. "I'm glad I found you, big brother."

He smiled.

"So you've sided with their kind. I thought you better than that Sora." Said Diz

"I didn't side with their kind I sided with my brother."

"Your brother?" he asked looking at Demyx

"Yeah his brother." He said standing back with Sora. "I'm Sora's older brother. I used to be known as Edym."

"Edym…" he began to laugh. "You were Ienzo's friend weren't you?"

"Yes I was long ago…"

"Who's Ienzo?" asked Sora

"Zexion."

"Oh."

"Your not planning on doing what I think your planning are you?" asked Diz

"What do you think I'm planning?"

"Your going to try to do what Xemnas is doing."

"No. I'm not. I'm going to do this my own way! I don't want any personal gain! I only want my friends back! I don't care if we live in this world with no hearts I just want them back."

"Did you ever consider that maybe they don't want a life like that?"

He stared at him.

"Consider this young one you may not be bothered by your lack of heart but your friends may not feel the same way."

"Don't listen to him Demyx!" shouted Sora

But Demyx realized he was right. He wasn't bothered by it that much. He had convinced himself that he felt emotions but the others…

"He's right…"

"What?"

"I said he's right. I'm the only one he didn't believe a word Xemnas said. I knew that if I tried really hard I could feel emotions but…"

"Don't give up! You can't give up!"

"Yeah… I'm not going to give up!"

"That's the sprit!"

He marched up to Diz and summoned his sitar. "I will not allow you to destroy Kingdom Hearts!"

"Boy you don't even have a clue as to what your doing do you?"

"I maybe making it up as I go along but… damn it I'm not going to give up!"

He turned his gun to Kingdom Hearts.

"No!" He yelled jumping in front of the shot.

"DEMYX!" screamed Sora

He hadn't felt pain like this since he lost his heart. He felt himself dieing again. He hit the ground all he could hear was Sora and his friends calling out to him, Mickey yelling at Diz, and Diz defending his actions.

"Demyx."

"Huh?"

"Wake up."

"Why I'm dead again?"

"Would you just wake up."

He opened his eyes to see that he was in a space of nothingness and standing there was Zexion. "Zexy? Where am I?"

"Your in the land of the dead for Nobodies."

"So I am dead." He sighed standing up.

"Great speech that you made Demyx." Said Axel in the distance

"Since when did you-"

"Why does it matter? Though Diz was right. What the hell made you think we'd want to continue living without hearts?"

"… I figured we could find our own way to get our hearts back…"

He shook his head. "All ways a dreamer."

"No one ever said we couldn't do it."

"No one ever said we could either."

"Would you stop being so… emo!"

"I'm not emo that he's job to be emo." He said pointing at Zexion

He glared at him. "You both bring up good points…"

"So what do you think? You've been dead here the longest so…" said Demyx

He crossed his arms. "My idea was for you or Sora one to bring us out of here by using Kingdom Hearts."

"That would explain a lot… Hey wait you used me!"

He smirked. "Half ways. I had intentions of leaving the others here."

"Hey!" yelled Axel

"No offense."

"So Sora is our last hope."

"Pretty much…"

"Him and his silver haired friend is currently fighting Xemnas." Said Axel looking at a spear that showed them what was going on in the World that Never Was.

After the battle…

Sora and Riku had defeated Xemnas. Both of them were very tried from the battle, Riku even needed help walking.

They were at a weird place in the World that Never Was, it looked like a beach. They both sat down.

"How are we going to get home?" asked Sora

"I don't know… I was hopping you knew."

He shook his head and held onto his necklace.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah… I spent years even wondering what had happened to him… I thought that he left us forever you know. But now…" He sighed. "I don't even know how it happened…"

"What's that?"

"What?"

He pointed at the sea.

Sora noticed a bottle floating in the water. He got up and picked it up. "It's got a letter in it." He opened the cap. "Wait two letters…" he unrolled one and began to read it. He's face paled a bit.

"What does it say?"

He coughed trying not to seem upset. "It's from Edym." He said handing it to him.

The letter read. "To my dearest little brother, by the time you read this I'll probably all ready be gone. I've gone to visit Radiant Garden to visit my friend but something came up. There's a good chance I may never come home. I'm sorry. I hope to see you again some how, your older brother Edym."

Riku looked at him. "He must have sent this after the Heartless attacked Radiant Garden… What's the other letter?"

"It's from Kairi." He smiled the moment he finished that sentence there was a flash of light and he was standing on another beach… his home.

"Sora!" called Kairi waving at them

"We're home!" exclaim Riku

Sora smiled he was happy to finally be home but…

"I think you've grown since I last saw you."

"Demyx?" he asked.

"Of course."

He turned around. "Brother!" he exclaimed hugging him. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Neither did I."

"But how?"

He shrugged. "I don't know it just happened."

"And the other Nobodies?"

He shook his head. "No they're not here."

He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up hope." He said smiling.

He smiled and nodded.

"Come on. Let's go see mom. She'll probably have a heart attack when you walk in the house."

He laughed.

THE END 

Yup there it is the end. I might write a sequal. Unlikely but I might so keep an eye out for it. Remember read review no flames.


End file.
